The Light Hearted and the Badger
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: Lightkit was as normal as any kit, that is, until he begins to have the worst influence over him when his sister, Blackkit is almost killed by WillowClan's worst enemy. How can Lightheart fight off this influence when his hatred boils hotter and hotter for the return of his sister, Badgerstrike. Based off my book: The Southern Clans: The Heart of a Badger.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is the story about Lightheart! It will not be as long as my other stories, but it will still be just as amazing! I hope you all enjoy it! **

**I'm going to make it be told from Lightheart's perspective! Also, I'd like it if you posted what you think a perfect "theme song" for Lightheart would be in a review! **

**Here is the prologue, please enjoy!**

_Prologue_

Sudden storm clouds filtered through the air as I followed my sister and only littermate out into the open marshlands of WillowClan. We were less than six moons, obviously not allowed out of camp, but Blackkit insisted we find the sea our mother spoke about.

A puddle of water so vast and wide that it never ended? I felt like it wasn't true! We came closer and closer to the rich smell of bitterness and open air, but we stopped abruptly when thunder raged in the sky. A sudden down pour of rain flashed through the sky, drenching my light-brown pelt and my sisters black and white pelt.

Thunder sounded again, and I became utterly terrified. Without waiting for Blackkit to follow me, I turned tail and ran. I didn't know exactly where I was running to, but I felt the willow tree's low branches graze my back and mud and water splashed onto my soft belly fur.

I came to a dead halt when I head the loud and horrifying shriek of Blackkit. Sudden terror and worry struck my heart. I need to do something! Whatever was attacking her could kill her!

I quickly opened my mouth to scent the rich and familiar smell of WillowClan's camp. I bound toward it as fast as my little legs would take me, and soon, I bursted through a huge, tall line of grass. My clanmates stared at me in shock and horror as I snapped, "Quick! You have to come! Blackkit is being injured by some-something!"

Rain poured heavily as Whalefin leaped forward with Gentlebreeze hard on his heals. I saw the large, tall brown tom that was our leader, Branchstar bound often them with two or three more warriors trailing behind him.

I couldn't just sit there and wait anxiously as my sister was brutally attacked by something! I leaped after the patrol of warriors and followed them all the way back to where I left Blackkit. Mud clung to my pelt as I bursted through the willow branches. I saw a creature I've never seen before. It was a huge burly animal with fur as black as night and a single pure white stripe down it's back. I felt a cats ivory teeth fasten in my scruff as I flailed my paws helplessly. "Have you got hornets in your brain? That badger could kill you!" Gentlebreeze, my mother, growled.

I ignored her and stared forward to see if I could see Blackkit. I saw a small black and white tuft of fur lying helplessly on the ground. Once I saw my father, Whalefin, and two other warriors fight off the badger, I bounded to her side.

She looked at me with her amber eyes full of fear. She was matted with blood and the smell of death was clinging in the air. I thought that I was going to lose my sister, but I watched Whalefin lift her just after her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

The storm cleared once more, leaving a bright blue sky with the sun blazing, making the air thick with humidity. I followed my mother closely as Whalefin walked beside her with Blackkit in his jaws. Blood oozed from wounds on her shoulder and face as they padded through the entrance to the den. Gentlebreeze turned to me and meowed, "Stay here, Lightkit. I need to go with Whalefin to the medicine-burrow."

The left me there, sitting by myself as they carried my dying sister into the small medicine-burrow. A while after, I saw my mother exit the den with rage and disgust blazing in her eyes. She bounded to me with her fur on end, "You must never see Blackkit ever again! She has put shame to this family, Lightkit! She has taken all the attention away from you and put it on herself! She a waste! Badger-doung! Badger-."

She stopped abruptly. I cowered below my mother as a horrible grin appeared on her muzzle. Whalefin soon joined us with his head down and his yellow eyes full of pain, "She will survive, but she will be scarred for life."

"That's it! Her punishment will be severe! Branchstar must change her name to Badgerkit! She will be a disgrace to this Clan!" Gentlebreeze growled fiercely as she paced the clearing with a wild look in her gaze.

I starred at my mother in horror, she had truly changed. But if Blackkit purposely injured herself to take all the attention away from my and my family, then she did deserve what was coming to her. Even though I could feel my heart darken with hate for Blackkit, I knew that something wasn't right with my feelings to her.

Suddenly, a cat with fur as ginger as a burning fire appeared in my gaze. A haunting air lifted the humidity and made my blood run cold. This ginger cats yellow eyes blazed with something I couldn't read. Then suddenly, this cat vanished.

Curiosity flared in my chest as I stared at the lingering fog that the ginger stranger left behind. Something in my changed that day. From that point on, I became a cat I would soon regret to be.

**A/N: What do y'all think of the prologue? I decided to put it this why so it could be told from Lightheart's perspective and not mine! I hope you guys enjoyed it, but who was this mysterious ginger cat that appeared? Why did Gentlebreeze feel so much hate toward Badgerstrike? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Remember to post your "theme song" for Lightheart in a review! I'm very curious to see what you guys think! Just post the name of the song and who it's by! **

**Lets get me to 5-10 reviews before I post the first chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This got tons of reviews for the prologue! I'm amazed and very grateful! Thank you so much! Here are the answers to the reviews: **

**Willowdream of ForestClan**: I sure did!

**Pebblethorn**: Will do!

**Born Of True Destiny**: Thanks for the advice! I'll keep that in mind, most definitely! I'm glad you're excited about this story.

**Pumpkinfur**: Yes I am! Haha

**Sorrelheart**: Here it is!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: I'm totally not going to hurt you! Haha you shall see why Lightheart is such a butthole!

**Guest**: I'm glad your excited!

**Pebblethorn**: Yes I am! :)

**Giang Tien**: Thats awesome!

**eaglenation**: Good song choice! I love Imagine Dragons! Their music is so unique and different!

**Tangletalon**: I love your name! I'm doing so right now! :)

**Anyway, on to the first chapter! Please enjoy:)**

_Chapter One_

I snapped open my eyes to see a very strange and haunting scenery. Dead, brown grass crushed under my paws as I padded forward cautiously. The scent of crowfood lingered the air like a plague that terrorizes every Clan in leaf-bare. Tall tree's exposed their naked branches against a dark, smoggy sky. No stars sparkled in the sky, only thick black clouds slowly whisked across the sky. "Hello?" I asked cautiously into the seemingly empty air.

"Greetings, Lightkit," a voice sounded from beyond a river of green sludge.

"Who's there?" I gasped as I sat down protectively and flattened my ears against my head.

Suddenly, an extremely large ginger tom with glowing amber eyes emerged from behind a large dead tree. He had long exposed teeth and claws that wouldn't retract back into his paws. With a mighty leap, the large ginger tom leaped over the sewage-filled river. I cowered as the tom padded closer. "H-how do you know my name?" I stammered as the tom stood just above me:

"I know everything, Lightkit. Especially how your sister betrayed your Clan and family by leaving the safety of the camp," the tom growled fiercely in my face.

His muzzle was pointy and his exposed teeth were stained yellow. "Who are you?" I asked as I say up right.

"My name is Flamehawk," the tom snorted as he wrapped his tail around his paws.

Scars were exposed on his shoulders and legs. His ginger fur was uneven and matted. "Where am I? Am I in StarClan?" I asked Flamehawk cautiously.

The tom's fur bristled with hostility, "No! I would rather disappear than ever join the ranks of the pampered and soft StarClan cats."

"Pampered and soft? Isn't it a good thing to be in StarClan when you die?" I asked the angered tom again with curiosity pricking in my pelt.

"Well, Lightkit, if you are a weak cat, you go to StarClan. And if you are a strong, respected warrior you join me here," the tom snarled as he lifted his muzzle with pride.

I nodded cautiously to Flamehawk, "So since you came to me, does that mean I'm going to be a strong, respected warrior too?"

The tom stood and shrugged. I watched him as he began to pad away. "Possibly, if you have the fire in your soul that I did when I lived in WillowClan many many seasons ago," the tom meowed to me as he turned with a large smile exposed on his muzzle.

I stood defiantly with my teeth exposed in a gruesome snarl. "Of course I have it in me! I want to be the best, most strongest warrior all the Clans have ever seen!" I snarled at the tom as I extended my claws.

"Good, and if you become the best warrior, you will rule all the Clans," Flamehawk snarled menacingly as his eyes narrowed with a burning hatred.

I was about to speak again as my fur ruffled, but Flamehawk barreled into me and pinned me down, "Your first duty must be to get your filthy mouse-heart of a sister out of the Clan! She will be in the way!"

I attempted to shove the tom off of me, but he remained stronger than me. I gasped as my eyes widened in terror, "But she's my sister!"

The tom leaped off of me and sat with his head down and ears flat against his head, "If she is not gone, then you cannot join the strongest cats in all the Clans. You will be sent to StarClan."

I stood and shook my head vigorously, "No! I want to be here and be strong!"

Flamehawk turned to me with amber eyes dark with hatred and determination. His exposed teeth glistened with saliva, "Then get rid of that-that poor excuse of a cat."

"Yes, Flamehawk, I will do all I can," I growled as my yellow eyes narrowed and grew dark with determination.

I didn't know how I would get rid of Blackkit, or whatever she was called now, but I would do it so that she would never return to the Clans again. I hated my sister from that point on. She would not attract any more attention than she already had. I would finish her or get rid of her so something else can, even if it was the last thing I would do.

**A/N: Short chapter, but very important. So who is Flamehawk? What does he want with poor Lightkit? What exactly does Lightkit do to get Blackkit banished? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Lets get me to 21-23 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks! **

**-Nightspirit**


End file.
